


Foundations

by hobbitwinchester001



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cheating, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt Jackson, Hurt Stiles, Infidelity, Jackson Has Issues, Jackson Whittemore is Part of the Pack, M/M, Protective Jackson, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Rough Sex, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad At Feelings, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3608154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitwinchester001/pseuds/hobbitwinchester001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew that they were doomed from the start.</p><p>A tumultuous relationship sustained solely on the rickety stilts of sultry stares and rough sex. And no good could come from it.</p><p>And yet he still found himself clinging precariously onto the cracks in their foundations. </p><p>He never would have guessed that Jackson was clinging back just as tightly.</p><p>(STACKSON happy ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foundations

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the very unhealthy relationship I just ended.
> 
> It's also inspired by the story Wicked Mouths by Boy_On_Strings. The beginning chapter is similar but that's about all you'll recognize from that fic.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

> _"Thursday night, everythings fine. Except you've got that look in your eye." -Kate Nash, 'Foundations'_

Stiles Stillinski couldn't recall a time when Jackson Whittemore wasn't a constant his life. From diapers to school dances, the chillingly handsome blonde had always been there to make sure Stiles life was a living hell.

The guy was your typical, run-of-the-mill bully; who enjoyed shoving the soft heads of his other classmates into toilets and sandboxes, which eventually transcended into knocking Stiles into lockers and mixing up his chemicals whenever they were doing a particularly dangerous experiment in chemistry.

Jackson had a sort of... _fixation_ with Stiles. Whenever the clumsy teen made a mistake or fumbled during lacrosse practice, the infuriatingly perfect blonde was always present to humiliate him even further, like a moth drawn to a flame, Jackson seemed to gravitate towards him during the most treacherous of times.

Like now, for instance, when the spot ridden teen's head was deep inside his locker as he attempted to retrieve his textbook that'd fallen out of his bag, while also trying to keep the extremely loose shorts he'd borrowed from Scott on his slim waist.

Jackson, of course, was watching Stiles struggle with interest and had slinked over to him.

"Need some help Stillinski?" He smirked, leaning against the locker closest to him. Stiles spared the other teen a cursory glance, he really didn't feel like getting into another spat with Jackson.

"No I'm all good. Happy you offered. Even though you were being totally sarcastic and not to mention the fact that you have a sick fascination when it comes to watching me struggle."

Jackson snorted, stretching out his back and rolling his shoulders like a cat that'd just woken up from a long nap.

His blonde hair had turned a few shades darker because of the shower he'd just taken a few minutes before, and the droplets of water that he hadn't bothered to wipe off snaked lazily down his chest at a snails pace, drawing Stiles' eyes down the older teens defined pectorals and flawlessly golden skin.

"It's not my fault your such a clumsy fucktard Stillinski." He grinned, running a hand through his hair. "I saw the way you were looking at Danny earlier. You gonna ask him out on a date Stillinski?"

Well Stiles was looking at Danny earlier. Hell, the dude has a really nice chest. It wasn't as if he actually  _liked_ Danny.

"Fuck off Whittemore. I don't like Danny, and why the hell are you cornering me and accusing me of being gay?"

Stiles tightened the strings on his shorts before shoving his chemistry book into his shoulder bag. "I case you haven't noticed, your best friend is a total homosexual so doesn't that make you a huge asshole for bringing it up?"

Jackson rolled his eyes. "I don't have a problem with Danny, I just don't appreciate geeks that don't have a chance in hell with him drooling over him while he showers."

He cracked his knuckles, the sickening crunch echoed throughout the empty locker room. "He already has a boyfriend in case you haven't noticed. Then again, you’ve always had a nasty habit of going after shit that doesn't belong to you."

"What? Are you talking about Lydia?" Stiles shook his head. "Dude the two of you don't even go out anymore. Not to mention the fact that you’re the one that broke up with her. So why the hell are you even-"

Jackson pounced, slammed him into the lockers.

Stiles gasped and kicked at the larger blondes legs, trying not to hyperventilate at the fact that he was inches away from another dude who was clad only in a thin towel while he himself had on some nylon shorts that were at least three sizes too big.

He squirmed but was unable to detach himself from the other boys iron grip on his waist and neck. "Jackson what the fuck?!" He spat. "Let me go!"

Jackson, of course did quite the opposite.

He leaned in close to Stiles, bending slightly until his nose was inches away from his neck. "Not gonna happen Stillinski. I see the way you look at me." His breath was hot and damp against the speckled boys neck. "You spent at least 12 years panting like a dog after my fucking girlfriend. But you weren’t even looking at her were you? Bet you were looking at my ass while you were pretending to look up her skirt, weren’t you?"

"W-What? Your fucking insane dude!" He tried his best to shift away from Jackson's face, which was venturing dangerously close to the shell of his ear. "Besides from the way things are looking right now, I think your the one that's been wanting my ass."

Stiles was running out of quips and sarcastic puns, he'd have to figure a way out of this mess as soon as possible.

The blonde was mere centimeters away from his face and Stiles sucked his stomach in tight, not wanting his torso to come into any sort of contact with Jackson's. His skin felt hot and prickly, and he had to swallow down a whimper when the blonde's lips brushed against his left ear.

"Shut Up." Jackson growled, yanking the other boy's hands upwards and above his head. "I could care less about your ass Stillinski, I just happen to be feeling particurally horny at the moment. And your scrawny ass just happens to be the only warm body available. Besides, I've got everything that you want." Jackson reached down, trailing his hand down the other boy's mole ridden chest until he reached his right nipple.

"J-Jackson wait-!" Stiles gasped as the blonde twisted his nipple. He exhaled deeply, causing his stomach to deflate and brush against Jackson's hip.

He needed to figure a way out of this mess, at the rate things were going he'd be as hard as a rock in no time. Hell, he was a teenage boy after all.

And he really didn't want to get hard because of the ministrations of Jackson Whittemore of all people.

The boy had to be playing some sort of prank or something on him right? If Stiles played along then the blonde would totally freak and he'd leave him alone. _"Jackson."_ He arched his neck back, grinding up into the taller boy's hips. "Fuck."

Yeah that'll teach him.

It did quite the opposite actually.

Jackson thrusted into him fervently, panting heavily in his ear."D-Damn Stillinski. Never knew you had it in you." He tweaked his other nipple before leaning down to give it a swift bite. Stiles can see the sweat gathered on his polished brows, a single bead of sweat running down his cheeks.

And that stupid fucking look on his face. That irritating smirk perched on his full lips. Like he could get anything he wanted without even trying.

All he wants is is to just wipe that stupid look of his perfect face. He just wanted to...hurt him so freaking badly.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

He's hard, he's hard as fuck and Stiles panics and chokes on his own spit in a desperate effort to somehow wiggle his way out from under Jackson's grip.

"Fuck Stiles, no don't!"

Apparently all his wriggling around had caused him to grind his erection directly over Jackson's own stiff cock. "You want me bad don't you Baby Boy?"

Jackson licked the shell of his ear, biting down with a growl. "Such a slut for me."

"You know something Jackson?"

_Shut up._

_Don't say anything._

Stiles licked his lips, pushing the other teen away with a dismissive laugh despite the very obvious hard on he was sporting. "I find it sad as fuck that you have to jump someone in the locker room just to get some."

"Shut up, Stillinski. A nobody like you would kill for this hot piece of ass. Just admit it. You were practically begging for it."

Stiles knew the taller boy was putting up a front, the false bravado that'd carried Jackson through his entire life.

 

He was going to bring all his walls crashing down to earth.

 _Stop_.

"See thats where you wrong Whittemore. I'm not a nobody, I have tons of friends. Unlike you. How many do you have again?"

 _You’re such a fucking asshole_.

"-oh that's right, one, Danny. Who could do so much better than you by the way. You treat everyone around you like shit, and other than your lacrosse skills, you’re fucking useless. A good for nothing douche with a silver spoon shoved up your ass. Your real parents didn't even want you."

_Oh god, what the fuck was he saying?!_

He should have expected the punch.

Jackson caught him straight in the jaw, before pushing him onto the bench and stalking out of the locker room.

Well, he'd have a big ass bruise he would have to explain to his Dad later.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't decided if Stiles and Jackson will have a happy ending yet. But if enough people want that to happen then it will! ;)
> 
> Dont forget to comment and leave a kudos~


End file.
